Beginnings and Endings
by bionic4ever
Summary: NESSA5: How will Jaime cope with one of life's most difficult challenges?
1. Chapter 1

**Beginnings and Endings**

Chapter One

5-21-2016

Stephanie, who had always prided herself on having strength beyond what anyone expected of her, was grateful for James' supportive arm around her waist as they entered NESSA's Headquarters for the first time since a bomb had exploded on the third floor, just over two weeks earlier. The building still stood, and was already being rebuilt. It wasn't safe for occupancy yet, but the two Co-Directors had special permission to visit the Director's suite, to check on something that was very important to Stephanie, and to NESSA's sense of history. Her first priority, of course, had been her people, and thankfully, they were all safe and had remained relatively unharmed. Today, Stephanie was going inside the building solely to check on her desk.

It had originally been her father's desk, when he began his tenure as Director of the OSI. It had been passed down to James' father, Steve Austin, when he took over the job, and its ownership reverted back to Stephanie's father, Oscar Goldman, when Steve told the Secretary of State where he could stick the entire OSI. Eventually, as the agency merged with the NSB and CIA to form NESSA - National Envoy and Security Specialist Associates - Stephanie's mother, Jaime, had taken over the title of Director and ownership of the desk. Stephanie, herself, had become the most powerful woman in the free world when she sat at the desk and made it her own. There were decades' worth of history in that desk, and Stephanie prayed it had remained unscathed by the falling rubble.

So much had happened in the last two weeks! Steve and Peggy Austin were still going forward with their divorce, but Peggy had dropped the infidelity charge since she'd lost a great deal of her anger and bitterness when Stephanie had rescued her after the explosion. James and Stephanie, working together in the same makeshift office, had grown much closer, now daring to actually kiss each other publicly, with the full approval and support of all four of their parents.

The bombing had not been the work of terrorists, as originally feared, but had been engineered by a disgruntled former employee who obviously knew very little about bombs. Steph and James had terminated the personnel who'd allowed this breach in security, and all safety and security measures would be stepped up once the building re-opened, to ensure no one had the opportunity to try this again.

The elevators weren't in service yet, so they hiked up the eight flights of stairs to the Director's suite, which occupied the entire top floor of the building. As they approached the office, Stephanie buried her face on James' shoulder. "You look first," she told him.

James held her a little tighter as he entered the inner office. He took a thorough look around, saw the shattered windows, the broken chairs, overturned file cabinets and...the desk. "Stephanie? Look..."

Very slowly, almost fearfully, she raised her head and opened her eyes. In the midst of destruction and chaos, the desk stood solid, upright and completely unmarred, other than some burn marks made long ago by Oscar's cigars and left intact as well-earned battle scars. "It's...ok..." she said, allowing herself to breathe again. "James, it's still ok!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

"Much. One more kiss, and I think I'll be perfect."

"Glad to oblige, My Lady," James said, pulling her close.

"Ah-hm-m," was the tactful way the safety officer at the door requested their attention. "This was just for a few minutes, and you really shouldn't stay here much longer..."

"Sorry," James told him. "We're coming right now." Under his breath, he added "Party-pooper." They headed back down the stairs and out the main exit, stopping to sit on the edge of the Tranquility Fountain.

"It seems kind of spooky without water..." Stephanie noted.

"It'll be back; just like we will. Few more weeks, now that the builders are working double-time."

"We were really lucky. This could've been so much worse. If the bomb had been even one floor lower..."

"I'm the luckiest of all," James told her. "I get to do this." His arms circled Stephanie's waist and his lips met hers, softly at first, but with pressure and passion both building rapidly.

"We're both lucky," she confirmed, pausing to gaze into his eyes. A cell phone playing the 1812 Overture interrupted her reverie.

"That's yours," James said. "Mine plays Beethoven's Fifth."

"Hello-oo?" Steph answered cheerily. "Mom? What - slow down. What happened?" Her face grew porcelain-white and her eyes brimmed over with tears as she listened. "Oh no...is he -? I'll be right there; which hospital? I'm on my way." She replaced the cell phone in her pocket and as she turned to James, she was already sobbing. "It's my dad - he's had a heart attack."

------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Doctor Michael Marchetti saw Jaime, sitting alone outside the Cardiac Care Unit and looking totally bereft, as soon as he stepped off the elevator. She hadn't aged in almost 20 years - none of his patients had - but as Oscar was now proving, when the youth serum treatments were halted, the results were swift and potentially devastating. His heart was breaking for her as he sat down beside her, gently taking her hand.

"Jaime? Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"Stephanie's coming..." she replied in a far-off voice. "Michael, how could this happen? I mean, the serum worked so well, for so long. How could it just suddenly...not help anymore?"

Michael tried to put it delicately. "We all knew this was coming, Honey. The serum can work indefinitely, but once he stopped taking it, we knew it was only a matter of time until -"

"He stopped? When...why?"

Michael groaned inwardly. He couldn't believe Oscar would make this decision without first talking it over with his wife, or at the very least, letting her know. "Jaime, I am so sorry. I assumed he'd told you."

Jaime shook her head as her body trembled with silent sobs. "Oscar...he _wanted_ this? He chose to leave me like this?"

"No, Honey - he absolutely hated the thought of leaving you."

"Then why? Why would he do this?"

"He told me that he felt it was time, that 86 was plenty old, and he was ready -"

"Well, I'm not!" Jaime sobbed, huge tears falling hard and fast. "I'm not ready, Michael. Can you stop it - give him the serum again and bring him back? Make him well?"

"I can't reverse any damage that may have already occured. What have the doctors told you so far?"

"Nothing. I...I don't know what's happening in there. More and more people keep going in, doctors and nurses, and no one comes back out. What are they doing to him?"

"I'll go and find out, ok?" Michael patted her hand as he stood up. "Be right back."

"Michael? Please...tell them I need to see him. I - I need to...to say...goodbye."

------

The elevator bell rang and Jaime looked up, expecting to see her daughter. "Steve? What are you -"

"Steph called me. She and James are on their way, but they knew my hotel's nearby, and they didn't think you should be alone."

"Thank you."

"One of my best friends is in there," Steve said as he sat next to her, "and the other one is in desperate need of a hug." He held out his arms and Jaime leaned gratefully into them, crying on his shoulder harder than she'd ever cried in her life.

"Steve, I love him so much. I can't even imagine life without him."

"How bad is it?" he asked quietly.

"I haven't talked to the doctors yet. Michael just went in to find out for me. It was so awful! He just - collapsed." Jaime took a huge gulp of air between sobs. "I thought he was dead."

"Must've been really scary."

Michael emerged from the CCU. Steve saw the grim look on his face and his heart sank. He sat back in his chair and held Jaime's hand tightly, trying to help brace his friend for what looked like bad news.

"...Michael?..." Jaime whispered, not wanting to hear it but needing to know.

Michael was glad Steve was there for support; Jaime was going to need it. He pulled another chair over and sat across from the two of them.

"Honey, the damage to Oscar's heart is extensive. Without the serum, we'd likely have lost him more than a decade ago. There isn't anything more we can do now, except make him as comfortable as possible and -"

"There's no hope?" Jaime asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Jaime."

"Is he conscious?"

"He's been drifting in and out; mostly out. He's not in any pain - we made sure of that. If you'd like to see him, you need to go in now. I'm afraid he doesn't have long."

Jaime rose to her feet and swayed ominously, nearly going down. The two men caught her and held her steady until she was able to stand, then walked her to the door of the CCU. The doctors and nurses had begun to file out. Jaime didn't see any of them, nor did she see the tubes and wires or the machines that surrounded the bed. She saw only her husband of 35 years and she sat on the edge of his bed to tenderly caress his face, memorizing every detail one last time. His handsome features weren't marred by pain or fear, and Jaime was thankful for that.

"Hi, Babe..." he murmured, barely audible.

"Oscar -" She was trying hard not to cry.

"I should've told you, but...it's time, Jaime."

"No-o-o."

"We never should've...tampered with nature...tried to change fate. Jaime...Steve still...loves you." He rested a moment, as he was rapidly losing strength. "He told me...when I asked him. Let him...help you, Please? He's...he's a good friend..." Oscar's voice was growing dimmer. "We had a lot of...of good years together, Jaime...I'm so grateful...and I love you...I'll always...love...you."

"I love you, too, Oscar," Jaime told him through her tears. "Please...don't leave me." Instinctively, she scooped him into her arms, letting the tubes and wires fall where they chose; he didn't need them anymore. "I love you so much," she repeated, holding him close. She felt his body shudder as he took his last breath, gazing into his beloved wife's eyes.

------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - 8/19/2016

Three months had passed since Oscar's death, and Stephanie was meeting Steve for coffee, to talk about Jaime. Maybe, Steph thought, Mom's best friend can help her.

"How's your mom doing?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure. She really doesn't talk much these days, about anything. I know she'll probably mourn Dad the rest of her life - they were so close - but this seems like more. Something's really wrong, but I can't put my finger on it..."

"Is she getting outside at all? Fresh air and sunshine seem to revive her spirits; at least, they used to."

"She doesn't leave the house. Not ever. And she's gotten so thin; I don't know what to do, or how to help her. I don't wanna push her too hard. She has every reason - and every right - to be mourning now, but I'm worried about her health."

"I could try and talk to her," Steve offered. "Your dad asked me to look out for her, you know."

"Don't be too hard on her..."

"No way. Just a friend talking to a friend."

"Thank you."

------

Stephanie used her key to let Steve into the house, helping him look around for Jaime. They found her on the back porch, in Oscar's favorite rocking chair, staring vacantly at nothing.

"Mom? Steve's here," Stephanie said. Jaime didn't answer, or even turn her head. She looked almost catatonic. Steph looked pleadingly at Steve. "I'll...leave you two alone." Steve nodded agreement.

Steve sat down. "Jaime? Steph says you aren't eating. She's really worried, and to be honest, so am I." He waited for an answer but, not getting one, he went on. "Talk to me? I know you're hurting - I can't even imagine what you must be feeling - but maybe it would help to talk to a friend. Two waterproof shoulders, no waiting."

Nothing. Steve looked at her closely. She was sad beyond tears; her eyes seemed empty, her skin pasty as though she hadn't seen the sun in months, which she hadn't. "C'mon - take a walk with me," he told her.

"I can't right now. I'm really tired."

"From what? Sitting?" Steve didn't mean to be cruel, but she needed a reality check. "Oscar wouldn't want you to sit here fossilizing, so let's go. Glare at me all you want. We're going down to the river, and I'll carry you if I have to."

"Steve -"

"You've got 'til the count of five to get up, Jaime. It's for your own good."

"You've got to be -"

"One."

"Steve -"

"Two."

"I don't want to."

"Three."

"Oh, come on."

"Four."

"No."

"Five. You asked for it -"

"I'm up," she sighed.

"That's a good start." He took her hand. "C'mon, my friend."

------

Jaime sat listening to the river as it rippled past them and staring at the waves. While it couldn't erase her pain, her soul definitely felt soothing by the calming effect of the water. "You were right," she told Steve.

"I know."

Jaime smiled, just slightly, but Steve saw it and was relieved. "Thank you," she said simply.

"You know, I promised Oscar I'd look out for you, and you haven't been making it easy, not answering your phone or the door..."

"I'm sorry." Jaime looked at him sadly. "It's so hard, Steve. The biggest part of my life, the most important part, just...isn't there anymore. I still reach for him at night, and there's just a pillow."

"I know how that feels, at least a little bit. I still reach out for Peggy, sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Jaime told him.

"It really was for the best. The thing is, when you feel that pain, that emptiness, you've gotta reach out and talk to someone - anyone - 'cause if you bottle it up and send it inside yourself, it's gonna kill you. I hope you know that I'm always here for you, Jaime. I would move Heaven and Earth to help you."

Jaime nodded. "But - when did Oscar ask you to watch out for me?"

"The day you put Peggy in the fountain. I think he was in the process of deciding -" Steve stopped, not wanting to re-open old wounds or cause unnecessary pain.

"Deciding not to see Michael anymore."

"Yeah."

Jaime looked into her old friend's eyes. "What do you think about what he did? He said we were wrong to be tampering with nature. I - I've been thinking about that a lot lately, wondering if he was right."

"I guess we each have to decide that for ourselves. I know that, for Oscar, it had to be a tough decision. He loved you so much."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Probably because you'd have done anything in the world to stop him, including forcing the serum on him if you had to. Right?"

Jaime nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's just that we had no warning, no time to prepare, or say a proper goodbye."

"If he'd never taken the serum, it probably would've happened the same way...no warning."

A light of understanding came on in Jaime's eyes. "You know, you're right."

Steve grinned at her. "I know."

------


	4. epilogue

Epilogue - 3/3/2017

Stephanie smiled at James as they set the last of Steve's boxes down in the guest bedroom, and James pulled her into a kiss. "This feels so...right," she said happily. "But does it mean we're related?"

"They're not getting married, Steph," James pointed out. (She was actually allowing him to call her 'Steph' which still amazed him.) "I doubt they're even sleeping together."

"_That_" she said, kissing him again, "is something I don't want to know. It is kind of romantic though, that they started out life as best friends, childhood sweethearts, and now here they are, together in their golden years, too."

"Dad's divorce was just finalized, and your mom never will be entirely over your dad," James pointed out.

"I know, but still, I'm glad they have each other for companionship and support."

"How do you feel about them not taking Michael's serum anymore?" James asked gently.

"They're at peace with it," Steph answered. "I guess that's the important thing. And now, they won't be alone while it all happens..."

"Champagne in the living room for the moving crew!" Jaime called.

"It's so good to hear her sounding chipper again," Steph noted.

"So - are we gonna tell 'em? Tonight?"

"I'm ready if you are." They joined their parents in the living room, each accepting a flute of champagne.

Steve raised his glass. "To taking life as it comes." They all toasted and sipped.

James grinned at Steph and raised his glass once more. "_And_, to two families who are about to get a whole lot closer."

Steve and Jaime exchanged puzzled looks. Stephanie held out her left hand, displaying a brand-new diamond that gleamed brilliantly on her finger. After a long group hug, Jaime looked at the loved ones who surrounded her and smiled inside, feeling Oscar's presence as well.

"My turn to toast," she proclaimed. "To old friends, and to new beginnings!"

END


End file.
